Christmas With Chad
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Sonny can't find a flight back home due to all the snow in Wisconsin. She goes back to the studio to wallow, but a certain someone is there to make her holiday a little brighter.


_Yes, I know that it's not anytime near Christmas, but since school is starting and things are gonna be crazy, I wanted this idea out of my head. Ever since I watched the Sonny With A Chance marathon that was on a couple of days ago I haven't stopped thinking about how cute Sonny and Chad are. So as I was trying to sleep last night, this idea popped into my brain. I hope you like this little Christmas but not in winter fic! _

_Does Sonny's mom live with her in L.A.? If she does, I say that she left early but let Sonny stay to finish filming until Christmas Eve. Anyway, enjoy!_

Sonny looked, horrified, at the list of flights out of the L.A. airport. All flights to Wisconsin had been cancelled because of the snow they were getting back home. Not one flight was going anywhere near the Midwest until the storms had calmed.

And according to the weather channel, it could be days, if not weeks, until that happened.

_What am I going to do?_ Sonny thought in a panic. Her family and friends had been so excited when she told them she would be home for Christmas.

_I guess I won't be back for the holidays this year, _the brunette thought sadly.

Knowing there was nothing she could do, Sonny decided to head back to Condor Studios to the So Random set to see if there was something or someone there to cheer her up. But even as she told her driver where to go she knew no one would be there to comfort her.

Nico and Grady had headed home for the holidays, Tawni was going on a cruise in the Caribbean with family, Zora was off in Africa on a week-long safari, and Marshall was headed to Colorado to hit the ski slopes.

She smiled a half smile at the driver when he asked if she wanted to come home and stay with him and his family until she could get to Wisconsin. Sonny declined but told him to enjoy his time off. She watched wistfully from inside the glass doors of the studio's main entrance as the driver went home to his family.

Sonny walked the halls that were usually bustling with excitement but were now deafeningly quiet. She made her way into the cafeteria and found a few leftover holiday cookies and a glass of milk in the fridge. It was then that she sat down at a table and took out her cell phone.

Her call was answered on the first ring, "Sonny?" her mom questioned.

"Hey mom," Sonny said, holding back tears, "Did you hear?"

"Yeah," her mother replied, "All flights have been cancelled until the storms have let up. I want you to know that we don't blame you at all for not being able to visit and things won't be the same without you this year honey."

Sonny swallowed the sobs that were threatening to bubble out of her throat, "Thanks Mom. I love you. And everyone there. Tell them I'm sorry, okay?"

Her mom's voice was kind as ever when she said, "I love you too baby. And I'll tell them. Everyone here loves you too. Try to have some fun this Christmas, okay? Make the most of it?"

"I'll try," Sonny whispered.

"Merry Christmas Eve Sonny," Her mom said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Merry Christmas Eve Mom, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, I love you so much sweetie."

With that Sonny pressed _End_, flipping her phone shut. She then laid her head in her arms and cried.

What seemed like an eternity later, Sonny faintly registered the sound of footsteps, but didn't stop crying or notice someone else in the room until that someone rested a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Sonny?" An amazingly familiar voice asked.

The girl lifted her head to find herself staring into the most sparkly blue eyes.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled wryly, "I could ask you the same thing."

Sonny wiped her eyes on her sleeve and murmured, "All flights to Wisconsin were cancelled. I wasn't able to go home for Christmas."

Chad sat down in a chair and faced Sonny, "At least you had family to go home to," He said quietly, an unreadable expression on his face.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Your parents aren't home?"

Chad shook his head. "They're in New York on _business_," he explained, over-emphasizing the last word.

"Oh Chad, I'm so sorry!" Sonny said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

Chad sat there stunned for a minute but then hesitantly placed his arms around Sonny.

They stayed there for quite some time until Sonny asked, "This isn't the first time you've been alone for Christmas, is it?"

The blonde tween drama star shook his head, "No, this is the third."

Sonny's grip on him tightened and she murmured, "Chad, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Whatever," He said, standing up, pulling Sonny along with him. "We're not going to sit and mope in the cafeteria all night, are we? I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I do not mope."

"No, I guess we can't stay here all night. But um, what are we gonna do?" Sonny questioned, following him down the hall.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up," Chad said, smiling a dazzling smile at Sonny that made her stomach do somersaults.

After walking around what seemed to be the entire studio the pair wound up in the main entrance. Sonny was about to ask what they were doing there, but decided not to seeing as Chad seemed to know what he was doing.

He motioned for her to sit in front of the fireplace on one of the luxurious couches as he walked off into a different room. Suddenly something flashed and Sonny whipped around to see if something was wrong. Instead she saw the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the lobby lit up and twinkling.

"Chad," She whispered breathlessly as the smugly smiling actor walked over to her to sit down next to her.

He put an arm around her, pulling her closely to his side. They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the tree. And sneaking occasional glances at each other.

"I've never seen the tree lit up at night," Sonny whispered, "I've only ever seen it in the day. I mean I've always thought it was beautiful, but this is just… Wow."

"Yeah," Chad said, looking at the beautiful girl next to him, "Very wow."

Sonny turned to him and looked into his trademark Chad Dylan Cooper eyes and all thoughts of not being able to go home left her mind for that moment. For that moment, all she could think about his eyes. And him. And how amazing he was for sharing his Christmas Eve with her.

"Thank you, for everything Chad," Sonny said quietly, ducking her head to try to hide the fact she was blushing.

Chad lifted her chin with his hand, looking into her chocolaty eyes, a small smile on his face.

"I know I'm not your family, but did I do an okay job at making your Christmas a little better?"

Sonny nodded, and she slowly leaned in towards Chad, her eyes questioning. He leaned in too, eyes sparkling with more shine than the tree that lit the room, and then the two closed the gap between them.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and exactly what Sonny had always dreamed of. But best of all, it was Chad that shared the kiss with her.

"You did an amazing job at making my Christmas better," Sonny said, smiling at him before resting her head on his shoulder, and the two continued to watch the twinkly lights of the tree.

_Aren't they just ADORABLE together? Drop a review if you please, good, bad, or ugly. I just love the feedback! I know Chad was a little OOC in this story, but I wanted to make him sweet, for Christmas's sake._


End file.
